


Tae Takemi - Too Much Pleasure

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Series: Persona 5 Girls Gone Solo [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: Tae's tired and she wants to masturbate. However, her decision to use aphrodisiac might've been too much. Way too much. Maybe next time she does not overdo it...
Series: Persona 5 Girls Gone Solo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tae Takemi - Too Much Pleasure

_Tae Takemi_

_xx.xx.20xx – 11.35PM – Tae’s Clinic_

__  
  
Finally…

_Finally!_

_Fucking finally!!!_

Inside her head Tae Takemi was screaming from joy. Her last customer of the day just closed the door behind her, leaving the short-haired doctor alone in her clinic.

_I though it would never end…_

During the day, Tae had lost count how many patients she had. And it wasn’t just today, this had gone on for at least a week. It was because this weird pollen that had been in the air for weeks now. She wasn’t sure what it did, but since it appeared, people have gotten more and more ill, which in turn caused everyone to come and see a doctor. The disease was gladly easily curable but required antibiotics. Also, recently, a nearby Doctor’s Association had a large regional strike. Since Tae wasn’t part of it, it pretty much made her the only doctor in 100 mile radius that had their clinic open. Thus the massive number of clients.

Tae laid herself on her room’s sofa and closed her eyes.

_So, what now?_

The question was actually a logical one. For the last 7 or 8 days, she barely had any time to sleep, so now that she didn’t have to do anything, it actually felt weird. What did she usually do when she was bored? There must’ve been something…

_Hmmm… when was the last time I…?_

Suddenly, like a lightning, it hit her. She quickly got up from the sofa and ran towards a closet on the other side of the room. With a mischievous grin on her face, she opened the closet and started to look for something.

_There!_

Tae grabbed a little flask with red liquid in it from the closet and closed it behind her as she moved towards her desk. The flask on her hand looked like it was from some kind of medieval RPG game, with its colorful contents. She lowered it on the desk and sat down. “Last time I fucked this up pretty badly, so this time, I need to dilute it properly”, she mumbled as she poured some hot water on a glass she had used earlier in the day. Or was going to at least. Her idea was to make some tea for herself, hence the thermos of hot water, but she just never had the time. When she mixed her weird ‘potion’ with the hot water, the color turned from crimson red to pink. This time, she only used little bit of her own potion, most of her mix was water. As Tae stared at the drink she just mixed, her cheeks turned slightly red. The potion in front of her was a powerful aphrodisiac. Last time when she did this, she didn’t dilute it enough. The result was pretty bad. The potion had turned her on so much it actually pretty much overwrote all of her other necessary functions and caused her to fell into a coma. It was only for few hours, but still, not a desirable result. “Well, all or nothing, I guess…” With those words, Tae sighed slightly and downed the potion with one sip.

_Hmm… was it too little this time?_

Nothing happened. Last time the effect was almost immediate. This time, nothing yet. Tae got up and walked around her office. Nothing. She started to think about what to do next.

_I’m pretty sure, that drinking a another one is going to be a super bad idea._

Gladly, she didn’t overdo it and waited patiently. Finally, the desired result happened. It felt like thousands of hands was caressing her body all over. Her sensitivity skyrocketed and massive surge of pleasure assaulted her. Tae fell on to her knees and started to moan as her breathing turned ragged and rapid. To someone, that would enter the office now, it would look like she was having a seizure, but to Tae, it felt like her entire body was masturbating without her even doing anything. Maybe it was a side-effect, but Tae started to sweat profusely. She quickly noticed her clothes had turned wet from sweat. “Aahh… well… fuck… my body is being… ah… worked pretty hard right… now… so I guess… sweating is only… fuck… expected…”

Her legs were trembling. Just getting up from the ground was extremely difficult, but she managed. She was out of breath, lightheaded and covered in sweat. But, the most important part, she had a bright smile on her face. This was exactly what she had wanted. A sex drug that would make her pleasure godlike. This time, it was a complete success. Without wasting any time, she started to remove her sweaty clothes. First the white jacket, which was the easy part. The harder one was her shirt, already drenched in sweat. Tae started forcefully to try and pry the wet shirt from her body, but eventually gave up and just grabbed scissors nearby and cut the shirt in pieces. Then while the scissors in hand, proceeded to cut the rest of her clothes. With few snips, her bra fell to the floor, revealing her sweaty boobs. Soon her skirt followed, and the ground was filled with pieces of her clothing. She still had her panties on. She threw the scissors away and grabbed both sides of her black lace panties and started to lower them down her sweaty legs. Her panties were wet from the sweat, but they were also drenched from her juices. As she lowered her panties, a trail of pussy-juice dripped along her thigh. With a wide grin, Tae observed the effects of her potion.

_PERFECT! A COMPLETE SUCCESS!_

Her outside appearance was messy. Her mascara had started to mix with sweat and she was out of breath. Inside, she wallowed in orgasm-like pleasure. After the potion took its effect, Tae felt like she was having a one constant orgasm that just doesn’t stop. Which, meant…

_If I would touch my pussy now…_

As Tae toyed with the idea in her mind, her hands were faster. Quickly, the fingers of her right hand made their way between Tae’s thighs. Without any teasing, Tae slipped her index and middle finger inside her pussy. That might’ve been too much, too quickly…

**“AaaaaghghhgHAhhaaaAaaaa…!!!!”**

A weird scream escaped Tae’s lips as unnatural amount of pleasure assaulted her. It was too much. Way too much. Nothing she has ever felt didn’t even come close. It was like 5… no 10 orgasms at the same time. And that was just from inserting her fingers inside her.

A wide grin still stayed on Tae’s face. She did gauge the risks inside her mind, but quickly decided the pleasure is going to be worth any damage it might cause. “Fuck it… you only live once…”

Without any fear, Tae began masturbating. Once again, enormous surge of pleasure filled her brain. But this time, she didn’t stop. With her other hand focusing on her clitoris and other hand fucking her inner-walls, Tae masturbated while sitting at the edge of her own desk. Keeping her voice down was futile, every movement she made caused her to moan loudly. Although, moaning wasn’t really an accurate term to describe Tae’s vocalization. Shrieking, screaming, growling. The amount of pleasure was so large, that Tae really didn’t know how to react. Every movement felt so good, that it caused her vision to waiver.

**“AAAAAHAAghghh!!! THIS IS FUCKING INCREDIBLE!!”**

At this point, Tae had completely lost control of her and the room was echoing with her screaming. Drool was dripping from the other side of her mouth as her eyes slowly started to turn around to the back of her head. Nothing compared to this. Nothing. Even the best orgasms she has had weren’t even a 1% of this pleasure, and it only kept going up. Without even noticing it, Tae was already laying on her desk and had thrown most of the items on it to the ground while thrashing around in the hands of otherworldly pleasure. And the best was yet to come.

Suddenly, amidst the ridiculous pleasure Tae felt, something even greater started to build. Her orgasm. Something even more pleasurable? Just the mere thought of what was to come sent shivers down to Tae’s spine.

_Can something feel even better than this?_

Soon, she was about to find out. Without giving her any time to prepare, her orgasm started.

**“HIIYYAAAAAAAAAAAaayaayaaahaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

A scream, louder than anything before, filled the room as Tae’s body was pushed to its limits. A pleasure worth of uncountable amount of orgasms filled her mind. Every muscle in her body contorted violently as Tae was succumbed to the assault of unnatural amount of sexual pleasure. Her hips bucked up and down while her body spasmed around. Her screams only grew louder and louder, as the massive orgasm just kept going.

**“KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

Too much. Too much. Way too much. No one could withstand that much pleasure. Tae was not an exception. Eventually her body and her mind gave out and she passed out. Suddenly her thrashing stopped, and she went limp. Then, completely silence. Only sound in the room was Tae’s ragged breathing.

After an hour or so, Tae slowly started to open her eyes. Her breathing had calmed down a long time ago already, but her body decided to rest a bit longer.

“At least it wasn’t coma this time…”, Tae muttered as she pried herself up from the table. Immediately as she took one step on her own, she collapsed. “I see… well I guess I’ll be here for a while…”

Before anything, Tae was a doctor. Just like with Joker, she constantly made experiments. If something failed, it only meant it wasn’t the correct choice to succeed. Something else was.

“Less potion, more water. I just hope I remember how much I used this time...”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments/feedback are appreaciated!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels) for updates and eventually, maybe something more.


End file.
